Silent Tongue
by Bsama
Summary: Amu & her family must take care of a 17 year old boy named Ikuto after his family was murdered. Being under aged and his mother great friends with Amu's he has no choice. Although struck badly by the shock he barely speaks now, will Amu get him to talk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! It's me, Rika and I'm here with a new story! No, I have not abandoned my other one, but I wanted to start this one. So let's begin…**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 1.**

It was half pass nine p.m. I cradled Ami in my arm as the red and blue lights flashed through my small bedroom window. She was crying, her salty tears were staining my pink pajamas. "Big sister, why won't papa and mommy come and say goodnight? What's wrong?" I didn't answer her, I didn't even look at her. My eyes were locked on my dark ceiling, I pretended to be distracted by the lights shining on it. I couldn't tell her, because I didn't know myself. The problem was Papa had told us to go to my room without an explanation, after someone had knocked on the door, then mama broke down crying. "Big sister?" I couldn't ignore Ami for much longer… I just couldn't, but I couldn't lie either.

About ten minutes later I finally gave in. I looked down at my little sister and rubbed her head. "Everything's going to be alright Ami. Nothing bad is going to happen." I put my lips to her ear and I then sang a lullaby our mother use to sing to us when we were little, and she quickly fell asleep. I put her in my bed and pulled the blanket over her small body. "That's a good girl. Six year olds aren't supposed to awake this late." I kissed her forehead and sat down on my pink carpet. I stared at my door, any moment Papa was burst through like he always does. Instead, my phone began to vibrate besides me. I opened it up and there was a text message from my dad.

"_Fill the bathtub with warm water, quick."_ I looked at it dumbfounded, my entire family had already taken a bath tonight. I sighed and went to the bathroom. "I guess you can never be too clean ." I said to myself as I turned the faucet and the warm water came flowing out, it quickly filled the tub half way.

"Amu! Come here I need to speak with you about something!" I heard my dad yelling from the front door. I turned off the water, the water came out so fast that if you didn't watch it, it would overflow. I walked out towards the sound of my father's yells. Then more sounds came into my ears, my mother's tears and the sounds of police sirens. I saw my father standing in the doorway, his hand on the back of a boy, who was wearing a trench coat hanging from his shoulders, but closed in the front. He had crimson red hair. "Amu, this is Ikuto. Ikuto this is my daughter, Amu." He motioned to the two of us. "He'll be staying with us for a while. You don't mind if you share your room with Ami until we fix the guest bedroom up, right Amu? Ami's my other daughter. If Amu agrees you'll be sleeping in her room." He told Ikuto, who simply nodded.

"Umm, I don't mind. She's already asleep in mine anyways." I told him, my eyes turned to Ikuto. He looked no older than seventeen, only two years older than me. This boy was the reason for all the noise? My father was rubbing his hand on Ikuto's back, Ikuto"s eyes were just looking at our wooden floor.

"That's great! Now can you take him to the bathroom, so he can take a bath. I have to speak to the police about something. Excuse me." My father then stepped out the doorframe, out to the noisiest night I ever had in my life. Being alone with Ikuto for the first time was awkward. None of us spoke, until I had enough of the quiet.

I reached for Ikuto's hand. "Come on, the bathroom's this way." I didn't need to use any force, he came along willingly.

**oXSilent TongueXo**

I came back into the bathroom with a set of my dad's clean clothes and a new bottle of shampoo. I handed it to him, but he wouldn't take it. "You don't like this brand? Then, I supposed I can let you use mine." I opened the redwood cabinet under the sink and look through the mess. Luckily, I found a bottle of my strawberry shampoo. I tossed it to him, he didn't catch it, it hit his chest and fell to the floor. "You're supposed to catch it." He reached down and picked it up. "Anyways… I'll leave you to it." I started to walk out the door until I stopped. I looked at his red hair. "Is that natural, your red hair, is it natural? I never seen anything like it."

He squinted his eyes at me and spoke his very first words to me. "My hair isn't red." He walked over to the steaming water and dunked his head in. My eyes widened in shocked at the stupid thing he just did.

I ran over to him and placed my hand on his shoulders. "Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" I yelled at him as I tried to pull him back. I looked at the water, which was turning red. I let go of him and fell back onto the cold bathroom floor.

He brought his head up and turned to me. "My hair isn't red." Which it wasn't, it was midnight blue, then I noticed it was the same color as his eyes. He then took off the trench coat revealing a bloodstained white collared shirt and blue jeans. I felt my body shake all over, I stood up and ran out the door, closing it with a slam. I leaned against it and slid down till I was sitting on the floor. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Blood… so much blood." I felt my body go cold and I began to shake once again.

**A/N Haha first chapter done! If you're reading this then I want to thank you for reading my story. Oh, just so you won't get confused. Here is an age chart, I'll be putting one of these after each chapter when a new character is introduced. Hope it helps a little. I shall call it How Close My Character Are to Dying Chart… just kidding… **

**Age Chart:**

**Amu= 15**

**Ami= 6**

**Dad= 42**

**Mom= 41**

**Ikuto=17**


	2. Backstory

**A/N Rika's here again. This time with chapter 2, I was sick today and my mom let my on the computer so I got to work on this. You know, I hate the character limit in the summary. I noticed I made a little mistake and it's bugging the crap out of me, but I can't fix it because of the limit. Anyways, this chapter is a little back-story of some sort explaining a bit of what happened to Ikuto and his parents.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 2. Back-story**

I sat on the large, lumpy green couch in our living room. My arms were wrapped around my legs, my body was shaking all over. Every time I closed my eyes the image kept creeping back into my mind.

_Crimson red._

_Blood-soaked._

_Blood… blood… and more blood._

Soon the red and blue lights disappeared from our front windows, the sounds of the police sirens were gone. The wooden door opened and my parents stepped through. My mother's eyes were beat red and my father was giving her words of comfort. Once they saw me they became silent and just stared at me. I slowly brought my eyes up to met theirs, tears began to flow down my cheeks. My mother quickly came to my side, and my father put his hands on my shoulders. "Amu, what's wrong?" She asked me as she wiped away the tears, despite her effort they continued to flow.

I looked at my parents and stood up. "What happened to him?!" I yelled at them and pointed a finger towards the bathroom. "Why is he covered in blood?! What did he do?! Did he kill someone!?! Is that it?! Is that why the police were here?!" The tears began to gush down my face faster. My parents looked at me dumbfounded, then at each other. They stared deeply into each other eyes, and my father nodded.

Mama stopped trying to stop my tears. "Amu… we understand that you're a little scared right now, but we're going to tell you what happened tonight. Not all of it though, that's not our choice. Whether Ikuto wants to tell you the rest or not, it's his choice." Her voice suddenly went from comforting to serious in the middle of her statement.

My father took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened. "Amu... Ikuto's parents were murdered tonight. The neighbors found him in a pool of blood unconscious. Seeing that he's underage, he can't live on his own, so we took him in. Just until he turns eighteen in December." My thoughts didn't wander too much on how much time he was spending here, but on the red crimson substance that my father spoke of.

"W-w-why?" My sobbing and sniffles hadn't stopped, my speech was barely understandable. I felt my body tremble, the memory of his hair and clothes soaked in blood began to enter my mind again. I tried to ignore it and keep focus on my questions.

"Why did he have to come here?" I asked them when I could finally speak correctly and my tears stopped.

It was my mother who answered me this time. "Our families were very close. I felt an obligation to the memory of his mother to take care of her only son." She put an arm around my shoulders. "Sweetheart, you probably don't remember, but… you use to play with Ikuto and his sister when you were little. All of you were so close, but then their family had to move away."

I looked my mother in the eye. "I played with them?" I rubbed my tear filled eyes and continued. "H-he has a sister? Where is she? Did she die too?" My voice suddenly became more quick. "I only hear you speak about his parents. Maybe-" My father cut me off before I could ask any more questions.

"Utau's not dead. They don't know where she is. She ran away a year ago." My dad's face was more serious than I had ever seen it before in my life.

"Amu, Ikuto is a little shaken by what happened today. You see, he doesn't want to speak to anyone since he was found. The psychologist at the police station said it's due to metal shock and that he needs someone to show him that everything is going to be alright." My parent then focused their eyes on me.

"W-what? M-m-me?" I asked as I pointed to myself, they both nodded. My eyes widened. "W-why?"

"Well… they said he would respond better to someone of his own age. A friend… and they didn't think that a seventeen year old boy would be great friends with someone over half his age." My father explained as he held my mother's hand.

"Sweetheart will you help us?" My mother asked soon after. I looked down at the floor and began to think it over. I felt my parents eyes on me. The pressure they were putting on me didn't help me with my decision.

I looked up into their eyes and nodded, they both gave me an approving smile. I wasn't doing it because they had asked me to, it was for another reason. A reason I was unsure of. They sent me off to bed, it was around eleven and I had to sleep on the floor. I knew my back would be thrown out in the morning, even with the rest. I stood up and went to my room.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

In the hallway before the stairscase I saw Ikuto coming from the bathroom. He was carrying a pile of red cloth and cleaning supplies. I stared at the piece of fabric in his arms and realized it was the clothes he wore when he first got here. He looked at me, his eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't really understand. He looked back at the floor and spoke for the third time in the three hours he's been here. "Does this frighten you?" He said it in a low tone, but his voice still sent slivers up my spine. He motioned to the blood-soaked clothing in his arms. I could see his hands, they were smeared with the blood from his clothes that hadn't dried yet. I felt my stomach knot and looked away. My legs automatically ran the up the stairs.

Out of breath, I sat at the top of the wooden stairs. I could feel my chest pound, my pulse was becoming more rapid. I stared at my hand and slowly turned them over. I balled them into fists and slammed them onto the floor. I knew I couldn't continue doing this, I had made up my mind. "If I'm going to help him… I have to be strong… for the both of us." I slowly stood up and went back into my room.

**A/N Chapter 2 is done! I have to admit I rewrote this a couple different times. But it finally came out the way I wanted, sorta. It came out a little shorter than I first thought though…oh well . I hope you enjoy! I like to thank everybody who took the time to review and read my story.**

**I know I promised I'd work on my other story today, but I don't have time, sorry.**

**Here is some background of the story before when it was still in the thinking process:**

**The original name of this story was "Blood-Soaked" but I changed it later to "Silent Tongue" due to Ikuto's refusal to speak and the fact that I didn't want too much blood in this story. Utau was also suppose to be dead, but I made her be missing to the family.**

**Age Chart: Utau:16**

**Next Chapter: His First Day**


	3. His First Day

**A/N I just went to the eye doctor and they stupidly dilated my eyes. Now I can't see very well ): Anyways it doesn't matter, I wanted to write this so I did. Here's chapter 3 of Silent Tongue. It's Ikuto's first day at the Hinamori household.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 3. His First Day**

My family sat quietly in our brightly lit kitchen, our eyes focused on the empty staircase. Minutes soon passed and the empty scene still hadn't changed. Nobody touched their breakfast that consisted of freshly made bacon and eggs. Nobody wanted to… not until everybody was here.

"Maybe he just overslept." My father murmured and reached over the table to grab Ikuto's now cold bacon. "No reason to let this go to waste. It _is_ Bacon Day after all." As he stretched over our wooden my mother pulled him back down by his shirt into his seat and slapped his hand. Papa held his hand in pain, he looked up only to receive dirty glares from Ami and me. "Sorry, sorry," He whispered as he lowered his head in shame.

Mama ignored him and turned to me. "Amu, will you go get Ikuto? Tell him breakfast is ready." I nodded and made my way towards our creaking wooden stairs. As I passed my father I slapped him on the side of his head.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

I stood in my little sister's room, towering over the teenage boy sleeping in her twin-sized bed. He was curled up in a ball, Ami's small pink floral comforter was covering his body and arms entirely somehow. His midnight blue hair was covering his face, I could hear his light snoring. "He seems more peaceful like this," I whispered as I brushed away some of the locks of hairs from his eyes, which began to open underneath my touch. I froze.

He slowly brought his indigo colored eyes up to see the shocked expression on my face. "M-m-morning," I stuttered as one of his hands came out from under the covers and grabbed mine(which was still on his face). He looked at it and turned it over in his, as if he was examining it. He brought his eyes back up to me and raised an eyebrow. He pointed to my hand and then his face with a confused expression. "T-t-there was a spider on you. Don't worry, I got it," I lied. I threw some of my father's old clothes onto the bed and Ikuto let go of my hand.

"Here, Mama said she'll go shopping for you later today. In the mean time you can wear some of Papa's clothes from when he was seventeen. Once your done getting dress come down to for breakfast, we don't start unless everybody's there." Ikuto sat up slowly and reached for the black collared shirt and pants. He unfolded them, the silver chain from the pants revealed itself, an odd expression came to his face. I let out a little giggle. "I know, they look a little too cool for my dad." Ikuto ignored me and began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. "I'll go wait downstairs." I said as I looked away.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"Amu are you sure he's coming down?" My mother asked me as she warmed the food in the microwave for the third time, Ami was jumping at her feet whining because she was hungry. I opened my mouth to answer her but Mama didn't give me time to. "I mean it's been a while since you came back down." Mama's voice became more worrisome. "Maybe we should check on him, maybe something happened-"

"Honey," My father cut her off. "You can't expect him to work at the same pace after what's happened anymore. Things in Ikuto's mind are going to change. His outlook on humanity and the world… they're never going to be the same. Hell, his state of mind might even change. He's going to be angry, confused, and sad… all at the same time." The room went silent, my father never said things that intelligent before. Papa looked up and smiled. "Good morning Ikuto." Ikuto was standing on the last step of the stairs wearing Papa's old clothes. The shirt sleeves were rolled up at the ends, he was wearing a black choker necklace, it had a silver cross hanging from it.

Mama ran over to Ikuto with a plate of food. "Do you want to eat something? Eggs? Bacon? Cereal? We have Lucky Charms." Ikuto shook his head. He walked towards the kitchen table and sat down next to Papa. He held his head in one hand and tapped on the wooded table with the other.

"Ikuto the police said you could get some of your things back today," Papa told him as Mama began to served us once again. My father put some of his yellow eggs on his fork and stuffed them into his mouth. "You and Amu can go get them after breakfast." He said as he chewed with his mouth opened, he gulped down the rest of his orange juice.

I slammed my fork down and stood up. My family stared at me. I held my hand out to Ikuto, he simply looked at it. "Let's go, I'm done eating." I said in a stern voice. Ikuto only continued to look at my hand. He slowly put his hand in mine and I quickly pulled him out of the house, the chair he was sitting fell to the floor with a loud thump.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"Sorry about dragging you out so fast," I apologized as we walked down the street towards the police station, the autumn leaves crumpled under our feet. "My family is a little odd. My dad barely has any table manners and I'm little embarrassed by when other people see it. I guess I'm going to have to get use to it now."

The wind began to pick up, I held my hand over the pink hat I had found in a small shop on the way. I looked at the hand that was still in twined with his. It would have been so much easier to keep my hat on if I put both hands on my head, but I was afraid to let go. I thought if I did he would run away.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

I continued to pull him along until we got to the park. Little children were swinging on the swings and going down slides, their laughter filled the afternoon sky. I sat on a wooden bench, Ikuto sat beside me. I was tired, fighting against the wind was very difficult for me, I never did have strong legs. I looked at Ikuto, he was staring off into space. "Umm, we're almost there. It's just across the street from over there." I told him as I pointed a finger to a street that wasn't too far away. He didn't pay attention, instead he turned his head to the other side.

"Amu?!" I heard a very familiar voice call my name from behind us. I turned my body around to see, so did Ikuto. I saw a orange haired girl with pigtails carrying a bag of sweet wave to me. Next to her was a blonde boy, his eyes were focused on Ikuto. They quickly ran over to us. "Amu!" She jumped over the bench and landed in front of me, dropping her bag of candy in the process. She quickly gather her sweets. As she stood up her eyes wandered to Ikuto. "Who's this?"

"This is Ikuto." I motioned to him. I turned my head to the blue haired boy who sat next to me. "Ikuto, this is Yaya and Tadase. Yaya's the one with orange hair and Tadase is the one with blonde hair. They're friends from school" Yaya waved to him while Tadase continued to glare.

"What are you to Hinamori!?!?" Tadase suddenly blurted out. He pointed to Ikuto's hand. I had forgotten that it was still in mine. Tadase's face was turning red with anger, his eyes filled with envy. " Hinamori is mine! I promised her a long time ago we would be together and soon we will!" Tadase seem to have had forgotten that that promise was made a long time ago… when we still had a childish relationship in the sixth. Ikuto didn't respond, he just stared at him.

"Wait? Ikuto… arern't you the son of that famous violinist? What's his name? Aruto?" Yaya asked. She looked at him, her eyes strolled up and down his body. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You are his son! Omigod! Is it true your parents were killed right in front of you? Like last night?" My eyes widened, rumors spread so quickly.

"Why didn't the killer kill you too?" Tadase murmured under his breath. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough. I had heard it and so did Ikuto. I looked at Ikuto expecting to see pain in his eyes, but there was none. Instead, they were shining and there was a wicked smirk on his face.

Ikuto let go of my hand and went around the bench to face Tadase. He towered high over the fifteen year old. He moved closer to Tadase face and grabbed Tadase by the arm. Ikuto squeezed his hand muscles, Tadase closed his eyes in pain. There was the sound of a snapping bone. Yaya and I stood there silent, we knew it wouldn't be wise it get into this right now. Ikuto then moved his lips to Tadase's right ear and whispered into it, "The reason is… my mother." He let go of Tadase's arm. Tadase fell to the floor, he looked at Ikuto, his eyes wide open in shock. Yaya ran over to him and checked his now broken arm. Ikuto put his hands in the pockets of his black pants and continued on to the police station.

"Ikuto!" I yelled at him. I took a step, then looked back at Yaya and Tadase, they both were shaking with fear. I stared at Tadase's arm, Ikuto had broken it with so little effort… Ikuto had broken it with the same warm hand that he held mine with.

**A/N Half-way through the story I figured out a way to see! Take off my glasses! I know it sounds weird but it worked. This chapter came out a whole lot different than I first intended on. Oh, I didn't Tadase a jealous fool I'll explain that later, and Ikuto only hurt him because… well I'll let you decide why.  
**

**I made this chapter a little longer and tried to use more details. I know it kills me too that the chapters are a little short. I like to thank everybody and I mean EVERYBODY who reviewed/read/favored this story. I also like to thank those who've given me advice.**

**Age Chart:**

**Tadase: 15**

**Yaya: 14**

**Next Chapter: A Sad Music Note**


	4. The Sad Music Notes

**A/N I'm baaaaaaack and my sister broke the plunger! When I ask her how she did it, she said it died in the line of duty… I just smacked her. Here's chapter 4! The Sad Music Notes, Amu hears the sad song behind Ikuto's wall of silence.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 4. The Sad Music Notes**

I sat on the small, metal bench in the hallway of the police station. My hands laid in my lap and my head looked down at the floor. Besides me sat Ikuto, his back was straight against the wall and his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes seemed distant.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," a male voice said. We both raised our heads in the direction of the voice, there was a male officer with a check-board standing before us. "Come on in," he said as motioned to a door behind him. Ikuto stood up and walked over to the door aimlessly. The officer's eyes trailed over to me. "Does your girlfriend want to come in too?" Ikuto glared at him, his indigo eyes filled with venom.

"I'm not his girlfriend… but I guess I should come," I said as I wandered over to the door and stepped through, Ikuto and the officer close behind me. The room had two chairs in front of a wooden desk, the windows were covered by thick green shades, a small bookshelf stood in the corner.

The officer pointed to the two chairs in front of the desk. "Sit there," he said as he sat behind the large wooden desk and pulled out a folder. "Ikuto… Ikuto… Ikuto," he started as he read the contents of the folder, "Now why would you break a little boy's arm?" I looked at Ikuto, he had a smirk on his face. "Ikuto this is not something to be proud of. You're lucky enough I pulled some strings for you so you could live at the Hinamori household. If I didn't convince Tadase's mother not to press charges you would say good-bye to all of the Hinamori family and be shipped off to that boarding school in America." I looked at Ikuto, the smirk had disappeared and was replaced by something else… _shame? _His head slowly lowered as the officer continued."Now there has to be a punishment for this Ikuto. You know I can't let this go. Maybe I can keep your violin for a while?" Ikuto's head snapped up.

"Vio..lin?" The words escaped my lips. I had no idea Ikuto could play music, let alone a violin. He looked more of the type to play a guitar in a Indies band. '_He looks so angry right now… why?'_ I thought to myself.

The officer put his hands down on the desk and leaned over to Ikuto. His voice became low and cold as he spoke. "Now, I think that would be too harsh. Taking the only thing that you have left from your father. Maybe instead of being home schooled like we first planned you can go to a public high school." He turned his head to me. "Does your high school offer any music programs?"

I nodded. "There's the band." A smile came to his face, while a scowl came onto Ikuto's.

"Ikuto… your punishment is… you have to go your little friend's" He cocked his head to me, "high school and participate in band activities." Ikuto only glared at him. The officer grabbed a box filled with a variety of items from behind the desk along with a violin case and handed them to Ikuto. "Here, you'll need these." The officer turned to me as Ikuto and I stood up to leave. "I'm afraid I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Officer Hito. I'm on the case involving Ikuto's parents." Officer Hito turned back to Ikuto. "How easy was it to break the kid's arm?" A smile slowly came onto Ikuto's face as he continued walking out.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

We walked silently on the way home. No words, no facial expressions, no hand motions… nothing. Completely quiet. The night was only filled with the sound of a cricket who was hidden in a nearby brush.

I looked up at Ikuto, the violin case was strapped behind his shoulder and the box he was carrying in his arms looked heavy. The moon was full and the stars shined brightly. I looked at my wrist and realized I had forgotten my watch. "You don't happen to have a watch or a clock in that box do you?" He looked down into and search through it, he shook his head once his was done. I let out a sigh. "Mama's going to be mad we're that we're late. Oh, I won't tell her about what happened today." I looked over at the silver violin case that rest on his back. "You were mad when Officer Hito said he'd keep your violin… why?"

No answer… and I didn't expect one.

"Can you play something?" Ikuto looked at me from the corner of his eye. I stopped walking and continued speaking in a whisper, "I want to hear it. Your violin… I want to hear what it sounds like." Ikuto continued walking as if he didn't even hear me speak. I decided not to speak about it for the rest of the walk home… I decided not to speak about anything for the rest of the walk home.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"We're home!" I yelled out as soon as I opened the wooden door to my house. The warmth of the house was so comforting in comparison to the cold autumn night. My mother came from the kitchen, she was wiping her hands in a dirty dishcloth.

"Where have you two been?" she asked as she checked the watch on her wrist. "You left around eight this morning, it's nine p.m." Ikuto turned his head to me. I suddenly remembered I was a terrible lair and became very nervous.

"You know the police… they make you wait a long long time," I said as I let out nervous laughs. Ikuto slapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head. Mama raised an eye brow. My voice suddenly became quick and full of panic. "Oh and Ikuto decided to go to public school… isn't that great?"

Her brow went down as I spoke the last words. "That's great!" Mama said as she clapped her hands together. "You know I already got you a uniform. I got it incase you decided to change in the middle of the year. You should go try it on." She practically ran to the hallway closet. "We finished cleaning the guest bedroom too! You can move in tonight if you want!" She yelled as she looked through the messy closet.

I leaned over to Ikuto and whispered, "You know… if we leave now she won't notice. She's too happy." He nodded and we slowly went up the stairs towards our rooms.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

I rolled uneasy on my twin sized bed, unable to sleep. It was pass twelve now. I look at the dark ceiling. A sigh escaped my lips. I pulled off the covers and made my way towards the small window on the other side of the room. "It's fall and it's freaking hot." I complained as I slid the frame of the window up. A cool breeze flew in and hit my warm cheeks, as well as a sound that collided with my ears.

I poked my head out and looked around the night that was only lit by the full moon. On the roof of my house stood Ikuto, his violin placed under his chin and the bow gracefully swept across it's strings creating a melody. Ikuto's eyes were closed as he solemnly played . (**A/N The song he's playing is Tsukiyo no Violinist. (: If you don't watch the anime or haven't heard check it up on youtube, it's so beautiful… )**

"It's so beautiful…" I murmured as I watched and listened. As the song continued to play I felt neither happiness or joy. My head snapped up a bit as realization kicked in. "It's a sad song."

Ikuto played the last notes. He lowered the violin and bow from his chin and opened his blue eyes. He bent down to put the violin in the case that rested at his feet. "He looks so…" I started in a quiet tone, but Ikuto's head snapped up. His eyes quickly locked onto me and his brow furrowed. He quickly grabbed the case from the roof and began to slide down towards his opened window. "Ikuto!" I called out his name in a frantic tone. "Your song… it's beautiful but… it's filled with the sorrow in your heart right now isn't it!?" His feet landed on the bottom frame of the window and he began to climb through. "Ikuto! Sadness has to go away sooner or later and one day you'll be able to play a song filled with happiness!" He suddenly stopped and lowered his head, then jumped through his window.

'_And I'm going to make sure that song is played… whether it kills me or not.' _I thought to myself and slowly shut the window.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sorta lazy these pass few days, school and junk, and I haven't really felt inspired until my sister broke the plunger. For some reason it gave me inspiration O.o It made me want to write again! **

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and I have a day off tomorrow from school so if I feel like writing I will. I want to thank everybody whose reviewed/read/added to favorite stories/added to story alerts/favorited author, it makes me happy to see that I give people enjoyment. ^^ Oh and I added a little humor in there, sometimes I want to make people laugh a bit or go WTF.  
**

**Age chart:**

**Officer Hito: 30's-40's **

**Next Chapter: A Popular Outcast?**


	5. A Popular Outcast!

**A/N Maaaaaan…. I am so lazy today…. I drew a picture of Tadase though. I think it came out pretty good. I'll try to upload it later(I didn't want to draw Ikuto because I thought I might ruin him XD) Here's 5, The Popular Outcast: Ikuto must take Officer Hito's punishment and go to Amu's high school.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 5. A Popular Outcast?!**

"Ikuto! Get up!" I yelled as I banged on his door with my fist. "It's almost time for school!" I kicked opened the wooden door and looked around the room, he was nowhere in sight. I walked over to the closet on the far wall and pulled open the door. Ikuto fell out with his violin case on his shoulder, it bumped into his head. He rubbed the place where it had hit and looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and spoke in a cold voice, "Just because Mama and Papa don't know about your punishment doesn't mean you can get out of it. It's Wednesday, you've been putting it off for three days." He grunted then pouted his lower lip.

I kneeled down towards him. "I know you rather be home than spend the day at a stupid school with me…but you have to go. So, put this on." I handed him the uniform I was holding in my left hand, he took it and stared at it, then at me. He noticed our uniforms were different. "Our uniforms are different because at my school we have different uniforms for each grade."**(A/N Amu's uniform is basically the one she wears in the manga/anime. Ikuto's is the same one he wears too.)**

He got up and went around me towards his bathroom, shutting the door with a big slam that made me flinch.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

We quickly walked towards the high school. Trying to get Ikuto to come this morning took longer than I thought and had made us late. Ikuto walked aimlessly with his violin over his shoulder, his eyes focused down at the road.

"Hey Amu!" A voice from behind we said. I stopped and turned around, Ikuto continued walking, I grabbed his hand to make him stop. A boy with long blue hair that ended around his waist was running towards. He caught up to us and said, "Good Morning Amu."

"Hey Nagihiko. No Kukai or Rima today? They usually walked with you." I said, my head looking behind him to see if someone was there.

"Nah, Rima's mother is taking her today and Kukai overslept. I wasn't going to wait that long." He said with a grin on his face, meaning that he let Kukai oversleep. Nagihiko's eyes wandered over to Ikuto. "And who might this be?" He turned his eyes back over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, why would you say that?" I asked. He pointed towards my hand, which was still entwine with Ikuto's. I let go immediately, my face flushed a little. "Nagihiko this is Ikuto. Ikuto this is Nagihiko, he's one my friends. Ikuto's staying with my family since his parent's…" I quickly came up with another excuse instead of what I was going to say, "kicked him out." I leaned into Nagihiko's ear. "He doesn't talk much."

"Oh… well you can call me Nagi. Nice to meet you Ikuto." Nagi held out his hand in greeting and smiled. Ikuto ignored him and turned the other way. "Doesn't like people very much either, huh?"

"I… don't think so." I looked down at my watch. "C'mon let's go, we're already late." I grabbed Ikuto by the arm and dragged him along. His body was stiff and I could tell he didn't want to be moved, but with help from Nagi we finally got to school.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

We walked into the front office, Nagi had left for his first period and Ikuto's head was hidden in my pink hair. He had had it like ever since we came onto campus. When I told him to get out he didn't do anything but continued walking like that. I patted his blue hair. "We're in the office now, so get off." He shook his head, his nose rubbing my head. I walked towards the front desk. The lady was reading a chart. "We're here for Ikuto Tsukiyomi's schedule."

She looked up through her big glasses. "Which one of you is Ikuto?" I sighed and pointed to the boy who had his head in my hair. "I need you to sign this then." She pushed a paper and pen towards him, Ikuto felt around for them. He got his hand around the pen and began to write on the desk.

I sighed and shoved Ikuto off of me. "There, now you can see." Ikuto mouthed my words as if he was mimicking me as he signed the papers. The lady handed him his schedule.

"I NEED A LATE SLIP MS. CUTTEN!!!" a frantic voice from the hallway yelled. A brown haired boy with green eyes ran through the door. His arms slipped into his uniform blazer as he ran. He slammed his hands down on the desk causing both Ikuto and I to take a step back. "Im late." He drew his eyes to me. "Oh, hey Amu." His voice was suddenly calm.

"Hey Kukai." Suddenly there was a flash of light from the door. We all turned our attention towards it.

"KYAA~ I got a picture of him! I just need to cut out Hinamori and that brown haired boy. Saaya's going to be so proud of me!" A girl with long brown hair was jumping up and down in excitement. Then she ran out the door screaming with happiness. I heard Ikuto groan.

"So you're the new kid… I see…" Kukai said as he leaned against the desk waiting for his slip. His eyes trailed up and down Ikuto. "He's not so sexy." Kukai muttered to himself. "All the girls are talking about you. Apparently you're so hot they've forgotten their feelings for me and Tadase. Oh, speaking of Tadase, he wanted me to ask what you are to Hinamoru. Some random boy who follows her around? Boyfriend? Lover?"

"KUKAI!" I yelled and began to punch him in the shoulder. "He's just a friend!" I looked at Ikuto, his fingers were rubbing his temples. "So, the girls were the reason why you hid in my hair." Ikuto nodded.

"Oh, yeah about that. Tadase, Yaya, and Rima saw you walk in like that. So don't expect Tadase to be his lovely self today. What happened to Tadase;s arm?" Kukai asked his eyes focused on the clock. Ikuto and I remained quiet. I opened my mouth to say something but Kukai cut me off. "Damn, Ms. Cutten you're so slow! It's already second period!"

**oXSilent TongueXo**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" A voice asked me at the beginning of second period. I looked up from my to see a girl with long blond hair that reached all the way down to her ankles. "Why?" she repeated.

"Rima, I didn't tell you because I don't have a boyfriend. What you saw was a misunderstanding. His name is Ikuto and he's just a friend. He's currently staying at my house because his parent's kicked him out. And…wait, you didn't tell me that you went out with Nagi for a couple of weeks." I furrowed my brow and glared at her.

"Well… that was a long long time ago." She looked around the room, noticing half the girls were missing. "Where is everybody?" Suddenly there were a bunch of screams from the hallway. Rima and I poked our heads out the door to see Ikuto running down the hall, a bunch of girls behind him.

"KYAAAA! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?!?" a girl with black screamed.

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE?!?!" another one said.

"YOU'RE SOO HOT!!!!!"

The girls had cornered him. They looked as if they wanted to eat him, which is probably what they wanted to do. They slowly took steps towards him, Ikuto grabbed onto the wall and tried to climb up. The girls grabbed the legs of his pants and pulled him back down. Ikuto was engulfed in the mob of girls, Rima and I couldn't see him anymore. "Now ladies that's enough." A girl with curly brown hair spoke. The girls backed away revealing Ikuto who was rolled up in a ball on the floor. "Leave some for your queen, me, Saaya." She motioned to herself. "Now let's-" Saaya looked at the floor to see that Ikuto was no longer there, he was crawling away on his elbows towards the boy's bathroom. "Get him!" Saaya commanded.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"Here." I handed Ikuto a ham sandwich. Ikuto looked up at me through the sunglasses Kukai gave him, the hat Nagi had given him was letting his hair fall out. "Oh your hair's falling out of your hat." I quickly stuffed it back in and held my hand out to him. "C'mon you're in disguise, eat with me and my friends. It's better than eating under some tree on the other side of campus." He slowly put his hand in mine, but didn't stand. "I promise I won't let them get you." I pulled him up and we walked over to the table where my friends sat.

"All the girls are on high alert for Ikuto, so he's going to sit with us today." I explained to Yaya and Tadase who had no idea why every girl was running around. Tadase glared at Ikuto as he sat down.

"Tadase how did your arm break anyways?" Kukai asked him as he stuffed his sandwich through his mouth. Ikuto began to chew faster. "I mean you don't do any sports like Nagi and me. So what happened?"

Tadase eyes shot at Ikuto then at me. Yaya opened her mouth, I shook my head slowly and mouthed not to say anything. Yaya stuffed a big piece of cake into her mouth and Tadase turned back to Kukai. "I fell out of a tree."

"What where you doing in a tree?" Rima asked him. She took a slip of her drink, a girl that was running around bumped into her making her drop her drink. Before it hit the ground Nagi caught it and gave it back to her. "Thanks." She murmured with a bit of pink on her face.

"T-there was a cat stuck in it. I saved it." Tadase face was becoming red.

"You hate cats." Nagi said as he pointed a fork towards Tadase. "You were more of a dog person when we were little." Nagi looked at his watch. "Whoa, that time already? Kukai we have to get to fifth period." Kukai nodded and they left towards the gym.

"Same for us Rima." Yaya said as she chewed the last piece of her cake. "Let's go." They both went in the opposite direction of Nagi and Kukai. "Nagi caught it for you…" Yaya said as they walked away.

"I should get you towards your next class Ikuto." I told him. He nodded and we both stood up. Tadase didn't move. "What's wrong Tadase?"

"Ikuto… you do realize you don't belong here, correct? It's my school, my fangirls, and my Amu. You are just a nuisance to me. An orphan outcast," Tadase said in a cold, harsh tone.

"Tadase!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me.

"Once, you're gone… everything will be mine again. You understand that… right?" He continued. Tadase looked up at him, his eyes filled with venom. "Do you have anything to say for that?"

I took a step towards Tadase, but Ikuto held a hand out in front of me. Telling me to stop. Then a voice came out of Ikuto's mouth. My eyes widened in surprise as the sound of his vioce hit my ears. "Yeah I do…" He said as he leaned forward towards Tadase. A huge smirk on his face. He cocked his head towards Tadase's arm. "You want me to break the other arm?" Ikuto leaned away and grabbed me by my arm., pulling me towards the building. I looked back at Tadase, he was shaking with anger.

"Hey everybody!" Tadase yelled from behind us. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi's over there." He pointed his finger towards us. A bunch of girls suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I began to run, pulling Ikuto along behind me.

"A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!" I yelled as we ran.

**A/N: I promised you guys a chapter for today and here it is. Lol the school chapters are going to less serious if you haven't noticed. (; It's the longest chapter yet! :D**

**Note: I do not think fan girls actually act like that or do they? O.o It depends…**

**Talalalalalala…. I have to do Geometry homework now ): I want to keep writing. I just noticed I do my smiley faces backwards. dX  
**

**I wanna thank everybody who's been reading/review/favorited this story. **

**Age Chart:**

**Nagihiko: 16**

**Kukai: 16**

**Rima: 15 **

**Saaya: 15**

**Next Chapter: The Sweet Sound of Music**


	6. The Sweet Sound of Music

**A/N I had writer's block for a couple of day): But I wrote a new story since I couldn't work on this, at least that's a plus. Gawd there is no Ikuto in Shugo Chara Party, it's boring without him. I mean no teasing, no fighting over Amu with Tadase, No Yoru. WTF….they didn't do the confession right. He better come back or ratings will go down. Amuto was the best part, now there's just Tadamu… Oh well, enough ranting, it's time for the sixth chapter of Silent Tongue.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 6. The Sweet Sound Of Music**

I pulled Ikuto towards the park. The sound of screaming girls continued to come from behind us. I looked behind us to see more girls had joined the party, even some who didn't even go to our school. I felt a strong arm pull on me and suddenly I was on the ground behind a large acorn tree.

"What the heck?" I asked in a confused voice. I looked behind me to see Ikuto sitting underneath me with his arms around me. "Oh… you saved us." I said as I took in our positions and quickly jumped off of him, I felt my face get warm. "W-we should go," I said and began to get up, but he grabbed my hand. I stopped. I looked at him with an odd expression. "What is it?" He pointed behind me. I turned my head to see what it was. Behind the bark of the tree there were a bunch of girls running around.

"Oh, where did he go?" Saaya asked, her hands on her hips. "Hinamori is such a slut. First capturing Tadase's heart and now stealing the sexy new student. She could at least share." She murmured while pouting and began to run again. "This way girls!" She motioned them to follow her, a great mob ran behind her.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" They all yelled at once. A couple minutes passed, the sun began to set, behind the buildings. Soon all the girls were gone.

"That was… never mind. I think they're all gone now. Let's go. There's a shortcut home near the central part of the park." I told Ikuto. He nodded and got up from the ground. We walked towards the central part of the park.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

We walked quietly on the path. It was too silent for my taste. I looked up at Ikuto. '_Come on Amu., you're suppose to get him to talk not be more quite.'_ I thought to myself. Ikuto looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hi." I said in a peppy tone and waved to him. He ignored me and turned his head away from me. "He's ignoring me now…" I murmured to myself. I lowered my head and continued to walk besides him quietly.

As we got closer to the central part of the park, sounds began to enter my ears. My head shot up. I tugged on Iktuo's sleeve. "Does that sound like music to you?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled him along towards the sound and ran down the path until I saw who was playing.

On one of the risen platforms of the park there was a man playing the guitar . There were many people dancing to the sound. "It's so beautiful…" I said to myself as I let go of Ikuto's hand and turned to him. "Let's dance!" I told him. He looked at me oddly. "C'mon even you has to have fun." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the group of dancing people .

When we got to the floor I dropped his arm and looked down at the floor. "Never mind, I forgot… I can't dance," I said in a disappointing tone and began to walk away. Something went around my hand and pulled me back. I looked up to see Ikuto looking down at me, his right hand was in mine and the other around my waist. I felt my feet move, yet I wasn't moving them. I looked down at them. They were on top of Ikuto's, moving with his. I looked back at him and furrowed my brow. "I feel like I'm five… I had no idea you could dance either." He shrugged.

My eyes unconsciously wandered to his. '_They're so blue…' _I put a hands on his shoulders and leaned closer to him._ 'He smells good too. This isn't the smell of the shampoo I gave him… it's different.' _I looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes. '_Wait. Why am I thinking about that?'_

Suddenly, my phone rang and his arms let go of me, causing me to fall on the floor on my butt. I yanked my phone out of my pocket. "What!?" I yelled into it irritated.

"Amu, where are you two? It's getting late. I have a surprise for both of you." My father's voice said. I heard Ami and Mama's voices in the background. "Come home right now. It's very important" Then he hung up not giving me enough time to respond. I shut the phone and stood up.

"It's time to go. Papa has something for us" I said to Ikuto and we started to walk home. I looked up at him and smiled. '_This song was nice… but it wasn't the sound I want to hear… I want to hear his song.' _I put my hands behind my head. "Say Ikuto… music really changes the mood, huh?" He looked at me, then continued walking.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"We're home!" I yelled as I opened the door and walked through, Ikuto behind me. "What's the surprise!?" I asked as I took off my shoes. Papa, Mama, and Ami came running down the stairs. They came up to us and started jumping up and down. "You guys are happy. So… what it is?" I asked them.

"We're," Papa started.

"Going to see," Mama continued.

"Utau Hoshina!!!" Ami finished loudly. All their arms waved in the air with excitement. I screamed with delight, but Ikuto quickly walked around my excited family and ran up the stairs.

**A/N I know it's not the best chapter I've written. But I wrote it a lot of different times and it finally got to the point that I liked it. I still have a bit of writer's block… Oh well… I can not believe I've gotten so many reviews for this story. Thanks everyone. (:**

**Next Chapter: Bother and Sister, the Fateful Reunion! **


	7. Brother and Sister, the Fateful Reunion!

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I really didn't feel like continuing this story, but… then I heard the violin in Ikuto's Character Song 'Tsukiyo no Marionetto' and I just had to write this story!! Now for Silent Tongue Chapter 7.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 7. Brother and Sister, the Fateful Reunion! **

"Okay! Are my little birdies ready for Utau's concert!?" my father asked us in a cheerful tone. My family and Ikuto all stood in front of the concert hall where Utau Hoshina was playing. Random strangers that began to walk into the hall stared at my father with strange looks on their faces.

"Yeah!" we all answered him in union, all except for Ikuto. I looked over at him, his head was down looking at the floor and his hands were in the pockets of his gray skinny jeans. Our happy expression slowly turned into ones of confusion.

"Ikuto, are you not excited to see Utau Hoshina?" Mama asked him, you could clearly hear the worry in her voice. Ikuto merely shrugged without looking up at her. I looked at my parents and Ami.

"You guys go ahead. I forgot my ticket in the car," I told them. I looked my father in the eye and winked, cocking my head over to Ikuto, who was still looking at the floor. A huge smile came to Papa's face.

"Okay!" he said as he gave me a thumbs up and tossed me the keys. "Ikuto go with Amu. We don't want her to get abducted or trip over rock. Her and her clumsiness." He began to shake his head at the last comment. Papa then grabbed Ami's and Mama's hands and pulled them towards the concert hall. "See you in there! Remember you need your tickets to enter!" he yelled over his shoulder until he, Mama, and Ami were lost in the crowd.

"Let's go," I told Ikuto as I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the section of the parking lot where our car was parked. His arm was abnormally limp.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"Have you found it?" I asked him as I pulled back the seat cushion. I looked up to see he was sitting down in his seat with his seatbelt on and his arms crossed over the black T-shirt he was wearing, his face was straightforward.

A big sigh came out of my lips. I stopped looking for the ticket and sat down next to him. "You can't stay here. The concert doesn't end till midnight and you're still under eighteen," I said as I turned my head towards him. His face became a bit stern and he unwind his arms so that they rested at his sides. "I agree with the saying that you become a man by your actions not by your age, and I know after all you've been through… you've grown up a lot. You aren't a small child that needs his mother for everything, you're someone who can take care of himself now, but…" I placed a hand on one of his, his eyes widened at my motion. "even they need a push now and then." I felt as if the words weren't mine, but I smiled at him anyways.

I pulled out my ticket out of my back pocket. "Found it! Let's go!" I pulled him out of the car, but his arm was more stiff than when we came.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

We walked down the hallways of the concert hall… lost. The hallways seemed like a never ending maze. I pulled Ikuto by his arm around another corner, I heard him groan in annoyance. I looked back at him. His eyes were looking up and he was frowning.

'_Why doesn't he want to see Utau Hoshina? She's the best!_' I thought to myself as I looked at him. I suddenly felt something hit my face, the force caused me to fall back, bringing Ikuto down with me. "Ow…" I said as I rubbed my head. "Who was that?" I looked up to see a girl on the floor with big purple eyes and long blond pigtails. Her eyes were larger than normal with shock as she looked at us. I suddenly realized who she was. "Utau Hoshina!?!"

"I-Ik-Ikuto?" she said as she looked at Ikuto with her purple eyes. I looked over my shoulder behind me to Ikuto. His eyes were looking at the floor. I looked back between the both of them confused. What she said next was a shock, "B-b-big brother Ikuto?"

**A/N Yes, I am leaving you at a cliffhanger. Why? Cause I'm evil like that. TEE HEE… jk jk jk. I'm sorry that it's so short too, this chapter was practically only introducing the next one and building up the relationship between Ikuto and Amu, IT'S IMPORTANT THOUGH. I'm fixing a couple things in the plotline, like plot holes and whatnot. Yes, there will be more Amuto romance moments, but like a good story you just can't throw them out in the story quicky, you need to build up. No I will not leave this story, I enjoy writing it way too much and as long as I have that song I'm set. (;**

**Next Chapter: Utau Hoshina, the Missing Singing Sister?!**


	8. Utau Hoshina! The Missing Singing Sister

**A/N I had a lot of extra time so I decided so I'd write this today. We're finally getting somewhere with this story. This is the second ark! The first was just the beginning. This one's where the real plot's going to start. This one's going to be better than the first! I promise! This one's the Memory Ark!**

**Chapter 8. Utau Hoshina! The Singing Missing Sister?!**

"Utau! Ikuto!" I yelled as I got out of our car and ran down the green hill. My short pink hair swayed in the wind. The fabric of the light pink summer dress I was wearing flapped against my skin.

There was a large amount of laughter coming from my mouth. I heard my father yell from behind me to go back for my jacket. At the time I thought he was mad because I had beaten my mother and him getting out of the car. I was excited as a little eight year old girl could be. Seeing my friends for the first time in so long.

My feet quickly flew over the grassy hilltop towards the picnic area where we were meeting. Once I got to the top I could see them. They stood underneath a tree. The little blond girl was clinging onto her midnight blue haired brother. A violin case was on his shoulder. He looked up with his indigo eyes towards me, a smile appeared on his face as well as on the girl's.

I saw his lips mouth my name. My entire body suddenly felt happy and warm. I then looked at the girl, her purple eyes stared deeply into mine. The scene soon faded into a bright light.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

'_What was that?' _I thought to myself as I looked into Utau's large purple eyes. They triggered something in my memory. I just didn't know what. The scene I just saw was too blurred to make anything out of it. '_All I remember is the purple… and the blue._'

" Big brother Ikuto…?" I heard her say again, snapping me out of my train of thought. My gold eyes quickly went to Ikuto. His blue eyes focused on the wooden floor, not bothering to look at her.

"Big brother?" I said in a quite confused tone. "Then she's the little sister Mama and Papa told me about," my voice murmured as my gold eyes moved from Ikuto to Utau. One of her extremely large pupils turned towards me, as if she heard me.

"Ikuto… why are you here? Where are mom and dad?" she asked. Ikuto remained silent and turned his head away to the wall. Her eyes widened then shrunk, she looked down to the floor, her blond pigtails fell over her shoulders as she moved. "Why don't you want to talk to me? For the past week every time I tried to talk or text you you've always ignored me. You pick up the phone then hang up right after you hear my voice. It's like you don't give a damn about me anymore." Her voice was quite and sad as she spoke. I saw many emotions go through Ikuto's face and eyes as she talked. Sadness was one of them.

Suddenly, Utau's head shot up, her purple eyes were filled with anger. Her sad voice turned into one of fury. "Why won't you talk to me!" she screamed as she raised her hand into the air and made it fly down towards his face.

"Stop!" I yelled at her as I stepped between Ikuto and her hand. The entire right side of my face was engulfed by a sharp pain, my feet lost their balance, making me fall back. I didn't feel the cold hard floor against my face, but two familiar warm hands around my arms holding me up. I looked behind me to see Ikuto staring at me with worried eyes, his blue eyes then moved to Utau, mine followed.

Utau's eyes were wide with shock. Her hand was still in the air, but now it was shaking fiercely. Her lips quivered as she stared at me with her purple eyes. "A-Am-Amu?" she said in a broken voice. My eyelids widened at the sound of my name then slowly closed. Letting me be swallowed by the darkness.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

My eyes fluttered opened into a brightly lit room. I was laying on what felt like a leather couch. It was cold, slippery and small. I let out a small cough and the side of my face began to hurt.

Remembering what had happened, I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek. An ice pack covered it, followed by a large bandage. '_Utau hits hard…'_ I thought as I turned onto my side. "Hey," I said to the blue haired boy who sat in a chair about five feet away from me. He sat in front of a large mirror and his fingers quietly tapped against the wooden table next to him. He waved to me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up. Ikuto pointed a finger towards something behind me. I turned around to what he pointed at, which was the door. The wooden door said we were in Utau's Dressing Room. Suddenly, as if someone turned my hearing on, I heard the sound of singing and many screaming fans. I quickly turned my head back to Ikuto, ignoring the pain the stung my face. "What are you going to tell Utau about your parents? I can't tell her the same 'Kick You Out' story I've told everyone else. Unlike them she actually knows your parents. Have you known where she was the entire time?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"She's happy… that's all that matters, nothing else," He said. The words sounded as if they didn't even come out of his mouth. He then nodded answering my second question. Thus, not speaking again.

I stared at him with disbelief. "You don't want to tell your sister that _her _parents are dead because… you don't want to ruin her happiness?" He nodded. "This whole time when she was missing you knew where she was and you didn't say anything. You do realize now that since you don't want to tell her, you're making her think you don't like her." His face became hard and cold as I spoke the last sentence. The door suddenly flew open.

"Hey!" Utau's voice came from the doorframe. Ikuto quickly stood up and practically ran out the door. Utau stared after him, I heard a chuckle come from her lips, she then turned her attention to me. A huge smile on her face. "Listen, since I hit you so hard I'm giving you these," She said in a quick tone as she shoved some papers into my hands.

"Carnival tickets?" I said as I examined the gift. "Is this some sort of apology?" I asked. I looked up at her with my gold eyes, an eyebrow raised. She crossed her arms and pouted her upper lip.

"N-no, it's just because I hit you I felt- they're for Ikuto! Someone gave them to me. The carnival happenes in your exact neighborhood. I didn't know what I would do with them since i don't live there. So there." She unfolded her arms and looked at me. "I don't know why Ikuto's with you, but… he has to have his reasons. He doesn't look happy, but when I saw him catch you…" The intercom suddenly went off and cut off her words.

"Utau, we need you on stage," It spoke and went off.

"Dang! Have a nice time at the carnival!" Utau yelled and ran out the door. Leaving me there alone. I looked down at the tickets and a question came to my head.

"How'd she know my name?"

**A/N *Gasp* Woot, not the longest chapter ever, but trust me a lot of thought went into that. This may seem a bit sad but I spent four hours on this, and I enjoyed every minute of it! Dang, I want a hotdog now… I'm giving you guys a sneak peek into one of the future chapters.**

**Next Chapter: A Remembered Memory**

'_**How does Utau know my name? Why did I have that dream of Ikuto? What does this all mean?' **_**I asked myself as I looked up at Ikuto. He picked at the cotton candy I had brought him. I looked away from him to my hands that rested on my lap. "Ikuto… why does Utau know my name?"**

**I felt his arms go around me and pulled me towards his body. The world around me suddenly turned white.**


	9. A Remembered Memory

**A/N Okay so I'm back, and I got my groove back too! Since I've haven't written a chapter for this in a while it might be a bit suckish. So I'm sorry in advance. Also at the end will be a little message to all of you.**

**Silent Tongue Chapter 9. A Remembered Memory**

Let me tell you a little something about Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He's a seventeen years old boy, has blue hair, blue eyes, and is a little bit above five foot, ten. He lives with his parents and sister and is completely happy.

I could say that, but that would a complete and total lie.

Ikuto, is in fact a seventeen year old boy with blue hair and eyes, and is of that height.

Truth is, Ikuto does not live with his parents or his sister. His parents were murdered right in front of him, his sister ran away and is now a pop superstar, and he is not happy, not at all.

Ikuto now lives with me and my family, the Hinamori's.

He doesn't speak much anymore due to mental trauma.

He has a silent tongue.

**OXSilent TongueXO**

"…mu, Am…, Amu." I heard someone call my name. My eyes slowly fluttered open. Papa was in font of me, gently shaking my shoulder. "Honey, we're home."

I turned my head towards the window, it was completely dark. Mama was standing outside the door with Ami in her arms, Ikuto stood besides her, he looked like himself again, uninterested in the world around him.

"Papa… I'm too tired to move…" I said in a low whisper. I could feel my father put his arms around me and pick me up like a baby. I heard the car door slam shut behind us and could feel the movements of my dad walking.

"Damn, I forgot the keys in the car. Here, take her." Papa's voice said and I felt a new set of arms holding me. They were too strong to be Mama's, who was already holding Ami, so that meant I was in Ikuto's arms!

Surprisingly, his arms were very comfortable and warm.

That's when it happened, I fell asleep and my memories began to flow.

**OxSilent TonguexO**

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!" Utau's childish voice came from the hallway. She quickly ran into the living room where Ikuto and I were watching the cat, Yoru. Our mother's were talking in the kitchen.

Ikuto looked up with a disappointed expression on his face. "What do you want, Utau?" He asked in an annoyed tone and began to play with Yoru with a cat toy.

Utau jumped on top on him. He let out an oof. "Can I have a kiss?"

"No, it's not right if I kiss my sister."

"You never kiss me!" Utau whined and started kicking her feet. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Ikuto began to reason with her, which then turned into a loud fight.

"What's a kiss?" I curiously asked them. They both stopped immediately and looked at me with dumbfound expressions.

"A kiss is what you do when you love someone and want to show it! Like what I do to Ikuto!" Utau cheerfully said, followed by a large amount of giggles.

"Utau… I think you're confusing a kiss with something else, but it is a sign of affection." Ikuto begins to explain. "Maybe it's better if I show you."

Ikuto slowly leaned in closer to my face, I could feel his warm breath come onto my lips, I closed my eyes and soon our lips touched.

"Ikuto!" I heard his mom yelled.

"Amu!" My mother yelled at the exact same time.

**OxSilent TonguexO **

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room, in my bed, the moonlight shone through the window.

I slowly moved around in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud shuffling sound.

My eyes snapped to my desk and widened when I saw Ikuto in the chair, reading a manga.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as I sat up in my bed and patted down my hair.

He simply shrugged. "I was bored." He said, tuning the page of the manga.

"'I was bored'" I mimicked him, "Can I ask you something since you're here?"

He shrugged again, his eyes focused on his reading.

"Did we ever kiss when we were little?"

He puts the book down and gets up, quickly making his way towards the door. He yanks it open but stops before heading out.

"I'm not someone you would like to be in your dreams." He said without looking back.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short. You know how when you forget something and you slowly begin to relearn it, that's how it is with my writing right now.**

**Okay, now for that little message I was talking about before.**

**First off I'd like to thank for telling me about this.**

**Apparently, there is a person who had copied the idea of this story. The red and blue police lights, Ikuto's hair red with blood, his parents murdered, him touching Amu's face when she wakes him up, the crazy fan girls chasing him, etc. etc.**

**I'm not mad, but I'd appreciate if you guys wouldn't copy my ideas. I honestly work very hard on them. **

**The title of the story that copied this story is No Talk! **

**Next Chapter: A Night At the Carnival**


End file.
